A random adventure of Navel Raider
by Paulo Aquino
Summary: Your PWP story. Navel Raider kidnaps two babes from Sim City and add them to his harem. All character names are fictional. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. NSFW.


In Sim City, Navel Raider watched, unnoticed, some Sims (Sim City's inhabitants). Obviously he was looking for more girls to kidnap. His wrist mini-com detected a hot babe with a sexy navel. Even the girl being some miles away. NR moved really fast to the place the girl was passing by. She couldn't notice nothing, mainly because he was invisible.

According to Navel Raider's wrist mini-com, the girl was Brenda Cartwright. A charming, curvy black girl who was flashing her beautiful navel. And just the way NR liked: no piercings, no tattoos. Quite a champion.  
>In few instants, NR got near Brenda. He quickly disactivated his invisibility and grabbed Brenda by behind.<br>"Gotcha!", said NR.  
>Surprised, Brenda screamed: "Hey!... ...What's going on?... Put me down, you pervert!... HEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!...".<br>But no one could even reach Navel Raider because he ran really fast, carrying the defenceless black babe over the shoulder. Brenda flailed about and even pounded NR, trying in vain to break free.  
>He jumped to the top of a building, always carrying the captured girl. He walked to the only person in that place: an equally good-looking chinese babe, named Chloe Qian, who was lying in the ground. Chloe was tape-gagged, her forearms were tied behind her back, and her lower legs were tied.<br>"Mmmmmmmph, mmmmmmmmmmphmmmph! Mmmmmmph!...", was all Chloe could say to her captor.  
>NR put Brenda on the floor, but one second later he used his mind to tie her, just like he did to Chloe, but not gagging her. Chloe wasn't showing her navel, like Brenda. But if NR's wrist mini-com detected her as a hot girl with a sexy navel, she was as good as Brenda. NR looked at both, satisfied with the catch.<br>"What do you want with us, you sick pervert?", asked Brenda to Navel Raider.  
>All he said in response was "You both are mine!...", and then pointed his finger to Brenda's navel, preparing his mind-controller beam.<p>

NR shot his mind-controller beam to Brenda's navel. The beam went through her navel, and Brenda, feeling a strong shiver into her navel, screamed:  
>"AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, MY NAAAAAAVEEEEEEELLLLLLL!...".<br>The energy of Navel Raider's beam reached Brenda's brain via nerves, brainwashing her and breaking any resistance she could have. All in a tiny split-second, even smaller than a blink of an eye. As a result, Brenda's eyes become pink.  
>Then, Navel Raider shot his beam again, this time, to Chloe's navel. Unfailably, the beam went through Chloe's navel. She screamed through the duct-tape gagging her:<br>"!...".

Quickly, Navel Raider untied both girls and removed Chloe's tape from her mouth. Brenda and Chloe both put their hands on their waist. "Now the final touch: this is the only clothing the two of you will ever need! IF you ever need any clothing in your new life!...", said Navel Raider. With his mind, he changed their street clothing into red bikinis and red high-heeled shoes.  
>He introduced himself to his new girls: "I am your lord and master and my name is Navel Raider! Tell me your names!"<br>"I am Brenda Cartwright!", said Brenda.  
>"I am Chloe Qian!", said Chloe.<br>Then, NR teleported himself and the two hotties to his home dimension.

Back to his home dimension, with his two new girls, Navel Raider cackled: "HE-HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Feeble maggots get dates!... I, kidnap hotties and add them to my harem! And I am infinitely more successful!"  
>"All sexy babes belong to Navel Raider!", said in unison some shadows.<br>"That's right, my shadows!", said NR. And after some seconds, he said "Aaaahhh, that's music to my ears! I can feel all this energy flowing into me!..."

Everywhere, one could hear many moans of many girls. Many girls were being fucked hard by NR's shadows.  
>Morrigan was moaning a lot as she was being titty-fucked. Cammy had a shadow's cock filling her ass, and another penetrating her mouth. Sakura and Karin stared at each other as they had their pussies pumped hard. Rainbow Mika and Crimson Viper were having an intense backdoor action.<br>The hotties from Dead or Alive (Kasumi, Tina, Lei-Fang, Ayane, Christie, Helena, Hitomi and Lisa) were all having their bumholes rammed, all at same time. Which caused the eight wondrous babes to moan a lot.  
>A shadow rammed into T a Gardner's vagina, which caused her boobs to bounce. The same happened to Nina and Anna Williams, and Seong Mi-Na. Two shadows sucked Asuka Kazama's melons, giving her a strong sexual ecstasy. Jade, Kitana, Tanya and Li Mei were being all pussy-fucked. Sonya sucked a cock whilst a shadow fucked her tits.<br>Skarlet, a recently-captured Mortal Kombat babe, was having her pussy, arse and mouth penetrated. The three shadows fucked the red-haired girl hard enough to make her moan through the cock filling her mouth. One of the shadows even said to NR: "Aaaahhh, aaahhh, #1, this girl is fantastic!... ...She really enjoys a good fucking!...".  
>Kyoko Minazuki from Rival Schools simply couldn't stop moaning as a shadow was penetrating her ass hard.<br>Tifa was riding two cocks at same time, and each boob of hers had a shadow sucking it, which caused her to moan a lot. Rinoa was also moaning a lot, being double-penetrated, and Aki Ross was pussy-fucked hard.  
>There had six babes from King of Fighters: Chizuru Kagura, Mai Shiranui, King, Blue Mary, Vanessa and Lien Neville; these six girls were all being pussy-fucked. All of them moaned a lot.<br>Blaze Fielding and Samus Aran were both being assfucked hard. Both stared at each other, moaning a lot.

OK, let's go to the main action, this already got boring, even for a PWP story...

NR said to his two new sex-slaves: "Brenda and Chloe, as all my sex-slaves, you will never age, you will be eternal, because you will be forever fucked by me and my loyal shadows! You both are now my sexy fucktoys!".  
>Brenda and Chloe both replied in unison: "Yes, master Navel Raider! We both will gladly give you sexual pleasure!"..<br>"Good!...", said NR, "Appear to me, Chun-li, Athena, Ivy, Lara and Tyris!".  
>Chun-li, Athena Asamiya, Ivy (from Soul Calibur), Lara Croft and Tyris-Flare from (Golden Axe) appeared to Navel Raider. All these girls were in red bikinis and red high-heeled shoes, and they had their hands on their waist.<br>"Very good indeed... seven curvaceous girls! And what a good set of sexy navels!... My girls, you all will now open up your fruitcage, where the fruit is as sweet as can be!", said Navel Raider to his girls near him.  
>The seven sexy babes said in unison: "Master, you are our sledgehammer!".<p>

Then NR started to fondle Brenda's thighs, which aroused her. Soon, he sucked her navel. Brenda moaned in delight. Minutes later, Navel Raider did the same play to Chloe. "You both have wonderful navels, Brenda and Chloe!", said NR. He made both his clothing and Brenda and Chloe's bikinis vanish. Brenda laid on her back, preparing herself to have her vagina penetrated by NR. It was productive. Fifteen minutes and many moans later, he said "That was great! Brenda, you are a good fucktoy! Let's see you now, Chloe!".  
>NR humped Chloe's pussy for the same fifteen minutes. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh... Much profitable! More energy to me! Remember, girls, the more energy I have, the more pleasure I can give you all!", he said.<br>Chloe said: "Our sole purpose is to serve you as fucktoys, master!".  
>NR started sucking Athena's bellybutton and fondling her thighs. "Aaaaaoooohhhh... Aaaaaaaaoooooohhhh, master... ...I love you, master... I love you, master, aaaaaaaaoooohhhhh...", moaned Athena.<p>

Minutes later, Navel Raider made the bikinis of the other five babes vanish. He said "As I had the pussies of these two new babes, why not having you all's ones? Starting from you, Athena!".  
>NR humped Athena's pussy hard for twenty minutes, causing her to moan a lot. Later, he did this also to Chun-li, Ivy, Lara and Tyris. All of them moaned like no tomorrow.<br>"We love you, master Navel Raider!...", moaned the girls in unison.  
>He thought: "This once again proves that I am excellent at what I do... All my babes are curvy and have tight holes! These girls I'm doing now, moaned wildly as I only penetrated their pussies...", and said to Chun-li, Brenda, Chloe and the others, "As you were great in this play, I'll do your bumholes! In this order: Brenda, Chloe, Athena, Chun-li, Ivy, Lara and Tyris!".<br>Ivy said: "Please, master, fuck our pussies, our arses and all our holes! We are your fucktoys, we exist only to give you sexual pleasure!".  
>And Lara completed: "We love to be assfucked, master!".<p>

Chun-li moaned as Navel Raider started to fuck her round ass, grasping firmly her waist. It took about twenty minutes to NR to assfuck each girl of the group, from Chun-li to Tyris. The good backdoor action caused the seven girls to moan a lot.  
>"Aaaaaaooooohhhhh, we love you master, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...", moaned Tyris.<br>Navel Raider said: "I'm really good at sex! You all are off the deep end because of me, all my babes are so horny that they want to have all their holes penetrated by cocks! Well, as some of you couldn't stop moaning even if I commanded so, let's take this play to another level! Hen... ...TACLE!..." and he turned himself into a tentacled monster.  
>He then created some tentacle cocks and made them grab the seven girls he was doing. "Let's add some girls to this play! Let's see... I see one whose fuck already finished! The shadows won't mind giving her to me! There are many girls to them to fuck anyway!".<br>NR grabbed Skarlet, who could only moan, so horny and aroused she was. Another girl NR grabbed with his tentacle cocks was Kyoko Minazuki. She moaned: "Aaaaaaooohhhhh master... ...The more you fuck my arse, the more I love you... ...words cannot express my love for you, master Navel Raider...".  
>He grabbed a third babe: a busty, curvilineal girl with a long green hair. She had a perfect-looking bum. Her name was Miho Konishi. Before being kidnapped and turned into a mind-controlled sex-slave, Miho was a famous TV reporter in Sim City.<br>Now with ten sexy girls in his grasp, NR commanded them mentally: "Now, my girls, fondle your boobs!". The babes started caressing their melons.  
>"Let's do this: I'll ram your asses hard! The ten of you! She who moan most, I'll do her pussy!", said NR to the girls. Then he introduced a tentacle cock into the arses of Skarlet, Kyoko, Miho, Brenda, Chloe and the others.<br>In the moment NR penetrated their asses, the ten busty babes let out a loud moan, and then another anal multi-action started. The girls couldn't stop moaning as they were being assfucked hard.  
>Navel Raider then created some slimmer tentacles, with mouths in their tips. These slimmer tentacles sucked the navels of the ten girls, just to have them moan more in pleasure. As if the girls were doing any other thing beyond being screwed.<p>

And the massive orgy continued.

END


End file.
